Nerve
by Nova.Gem
Summary: YOAI AU Can one regret for trusting their own sins? Can one over come their fear of forgiving and loving again? Are things too good to be true? Pride!Ed X Edward Elric ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do **not **own BlueBird's Illusions or Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters from them.

This is just a little idea I came up with that's been riding my head for a while. It's a YOAI fanfic between Pride!Ed and Edward Elric. If you can't handle Yaoi material, don't read it.

**No** flames will be tolerated, if you don't like it then why bother reading and why waste your precious time writing insults. It's simple, just don't read and don't bother.

Now, for those who do enjoy this, feel free to review.

* * *

'_Is this what kind of life I have created for myself…?'_

The world from his eyes were blurred in a wave. A faint moan escaped from his throat as his mouth was behind a heavy mask. The feeling in his body was absolutely numb. His cry fell on deaf ears but they could not be heard.

Such an angelic face can hold so much pain was for so long. He would forever curse and scorn himself for making such a mistake for trusting such a sin.

A foresight of a crystal neon blue filled his color of vision all along while he was there. Everything pixilated in tiny bubbles every time he breathed. He felt like he was about to be swallowed in another abyss of unconsciousness once again, he fought to stay awake.

He could have sworn he saw a person, much like himself, look so much like himself approach slowly in front of him.

He touched the glass of the huge tank that Edward was in. His dull golden eyes locked into his amber golden ones.

So alike.

As soon as Ed saw him, hostility over took him even though he was immobile _'What in the hell are you doing here?' _he felt like breaking though the glass that held him inside and choking the living hell out of him literally.

Pride smirked at the angered expression that Ed held for him, he must have read his thoughts somehow, "I'm helping you…" he quietly said.

Edward could not believe him, never. '_No…you're not…your mocking me…I just know it, DAMN YOU!_' Before he knew it, his whole world faded into black once again. He hung from his chains that suspended him from the azure blue liquid filled tank. His breaths were amplified louder from the mask.

As Pride watched him, he felt a pang of guilt riding on his heart "It's too bad…you could have made it easier for the both of us."

* * *

That's it for now, I'm sorry if it's so short, I just want to see if anyone likes it or takes intrest on it first. If you think you might like this one, let me know.

Until then

Take care ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Now, I have read some more information on the Bluebird's Illusion's game, it seemed really interesting. I've read somewhere they only had a limited amount of copies, somewhere about 100 or 500 of that game due to copyright issues. If anyone has more infomation on the BBI game or even played the actual game, let me know.

* * *

_**CH.2**_

It seemed like forever and more since he last witnessed the world before his eyes. He can still remember the golden eyes much like his own burning through his mind. The image of him would not disappear, even in his dream; it seems as if he was there.

His shape, hair and everything reminds him of Edward himself.

No…_**no **_That is not possible…or is it?

There was a charge that surged in his heart, was it love or was it a strong hate. Could it be deeper than that? Either way, the emotions were strong.

There laid the pale and limp young alchemist on a cold steel table. He was confined inside of a small, dark and cold laboratory; everything within its environment seemed malicious. His mind was oblivious to his surroundings therefore; he was still in a deep slumber.

The dreams and the images that he conceived would only center on Pride.

Within the dark shadows of the room stepped forth Pride. His dull golden eyes landed upon Edward, he could seem him twisting and turning in such discomfort, even while he was unconscious which was odd. He could see that his arms and legs were strapped down tightly to the table. Pride slowly sauntered up to him and with his hands, he would caress his face, his thumbs slowly traced the details and texture of his hair, his closed eyes, and his lips.

"It's too bad…we could have been beautiful together…" his whispers were barely audible but somehow Edward seems to register his words in his mind. The homunculus softly placed his lips on Edward's in a tender kiss, he wanted it to last longer but he did not have the chance. He could have sworn he saw Ed's body shudder and tense in his sleep. Pride leaned his head forward to bestow something more upon him before his head snapped up when he heard footsteps approaching the door.

Pride did not bother to remove himself from the scene; he just stood there in front of the table. Sympathy was starting to cultivate into his heart, which scared him because he thought that he would never have any feeling or remorse for anything, especially not for a human being.

Two doctors with long white coats as apart of their attire held metal trays with tools that were on top of the surface walked in; they saw both Pride and Ed. They were stunned by their physical similarities.

"A new discovery" one of the doctors whispered in awe. The other one gave a nod with his head once in agreement.

"Indeed, but I have to ask…how? The one with the strange marking on his body, they look like incantations symbolizing something…could he be--can he be--" then the doctor shook his head in disbelief, "No…he couldn't."

Pride listened in on their whole conversation, he looked back to Edward. He wanted to take him away from what was about to happen but he could not bring himself to do it. He had to let him stay where he was in order to 'save' him.

The doctors walked over to the motionless Fullmetal and lifted his automail arm upwards. Edward can feel his steel limb being pried apart from his nerves and muscles. His eyes snapped open wide at the sudden sharp pain he felt. His throat emitted a blood-curdling scream. All of the sudden he felt his leg being detached without the careful process of separating the nerve and muscles piece by piece, the pain electrified throughout his whole body now making him wail out in agony, tears were streaming down his face. He clenched his eyes shut not wanting to look at this display any further, he still felt it. As soon as he screamed, again one of the doctors covered their hands on his mouth to prevent the sound from being heard. His muffled cries still rung aloud.

Soon his whole body was in excruciating pain. The blood spurted from his body and dripped onto the floor creating a crimson pool that kept increasing drop by drop. Through his hazy vision, he managed to catch a glimpse of Pride standing there in front of him.

'_**DAMN YOU!!!' **_he cursed him mentally before his thoughts were shattered by another charge of pain. Right not his heard and his mind was filled nothing but pure hatred for the homunculus. He too wanted to see if he would feel the same pain, he would promise himself revenge.

The tools that the doctors used on him was stained in his rich and thick blood, soon the room would have the aroma of steel, exposed tissue mixed with the metallic hint of blood. The pain was too much for him to bear, his body would allow so much. His mind was once again consumed in darkness.

Pride turned his back towards them and walked right out of the door without looking back.


End file.
